


The Littlest Wolfs Birthday

by JoMikealson



Series: Hosie’s Life [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope needed a birthday date, Hosie, Rebekah ships Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMikealson/pseuds/JoMikealson
Summary: Hope never expected much on her birthday, though there was one person she wanted to spend the day with. Josie Saltzman, the brunette siphon and her girlfriend of two months





	The Littlest Wolfs Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place almost two months after Josie birthday, and Save The Dance

The Littlest Wolfs Birthday  
Hope Mikealson/Josie Saltzman 

Hope Mikealson didn’t expect much on her birthday, one of the reasons being; she didn’t tell anyone of her birthday here at the school except her girlfriend Josie, the second reason being her family was in New Orleans, or in Paris. 

When Hope woke up the morning of her birthday she was woken up by birthday wishes from her family members. She smiled and thanked them and talked to them for a little bit. Her aunt Rebekah then said. “Is there anyone special that you want to spend the day with at the school?” Hope blushed and thought of one person; Josie Saltzman, the brunette siphon witch twin to Lizzie and the daughter of her mentor Alaric Saltzman. In Hope’s eyes Josie was the most beautiful person in the world and deserved all the love in the world, as well as the world itself, but most of all her girlfriend of two months. They started dating on Josie’s birthday and have been dating and inseparable since then.  
Hope then said. “Actually yes, there is someone. Her name is Josie Saltzman, she’s my girlfriend and best friend. We started dating on her birthday two months ago. I love her so much, more than words can describe actually. I’m sure I will be spending the day with her especially since we spent the night together on hers.”  
Rebekah was happy that her niece was happy especially with someone who makes her as happy as Marcel made her. “I’m happy for you Hope. I would love to meet Josie one day.”  
The rest of her family agreed and Hope said. “Definitely one day. Maybe I’ll bring her to New Orleans if her dad lets her.” She noticed the time and remembered that Josie would be coming by her room so they can walk to the dining hall together which they had done since they had started dating. “Hey, I have to go, Josie going to be coming by in a minute so we can go down to the dining hall together. Talk to you later?”  
Marcel was the one to talk and said. “Of course, though we’ll be asking for the details of your special day when we do talk.”  
Hope giggled softly and said. “Of course Marcel. Love you guys.” They all replied in unison. “Love you too.”  
Hope then laughed gently and hung up. Right as Hope hung up Josie knocked on Hope’s door. Hope quickly got changed and opened the door.  
Out side the door was Josie with a bouquet of magnolias smiling brightly. “Happy Birthday my beautiful wolf.” Josie said. Hope smiled and said. “Thank you JoJo they’re beautiful. I love them and I love you.” She leaned in and kissed Josie’s lips gently. Josie smiled and wrapped an arm around Hope’s waist while Hope wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck. They pulled away when breathing became necessary and smiled at each other.  
“Good morning Hopey.” Josie said shortly after they pulled away. Hope giggled at the nickname that Josie had given her when they started dating. Hope then said. “Good morning JoJo. Definitely is a good morning after that. Let me put the magnolias in a vase and we’ll head down stairs.” Josie smiled and nodded. As Hope was putting the magnolias in the vase Josie said to herself. ‘How in the world did I get the most incredibly beautiful angel to be my girlfriend?’ Hope then turned around to face the brunette and kissed her lips softly. Josie smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist properly since she no longer had the bouquet in her other hand. Hope then pulled away and said. “Okay let’s go down to the dining hall.”  
Josie smiled amused and said. “Ate you going to go down there in your pajamas Hopey?” Hope looked down and blushed. Josie giggled and said. “I mean you look beautiful no matter what you wear, but we do have classes today so people might ask.”  
Hope nodded and said. “Let me get changed really quick.”  
Josie nodded and let Hope go. Hope went to the bathroom and changed into her uniform and went back to Josie.  
She kissed her cheek gently and said. “All set.” Josie smiled softly and held her hand out. “Shall we mi lady?” Hope giggled softly and took her hand in hers and nodded. “We shall.” 

When they got to the dining hall they sat down next to Lizzie. Ever since Hope and Josie started dating Lizzie decided to be a better person to Hope which led to the point of the two becoming friends. “Morning Hope.” Lizzie said to the tribrid. Hope smiled gently and said. “Morning Lizzie.”  
Josie then said. “Hey babe do you have anything going on tonight?”  
Hope knew that Josie didn’t tell Lizzie about her birthday so she was okay. “I don’t think so babe, why?”  
Josie then said. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight, just the two of us.”  
Hope smiled softly and nodded. “I would love to go on a date with you Josie. What time?”  
Josie smiled and said. “I was thinking around 6? That way we both have time to change and get some homework done, sound good?” Hope smiled and nodded. “Definitely. Can’t wait.” She said to her girlfriend. Josie smiled and started to eat her breakfast. Hope started to eat her breakfast as well when Lizzie said.  
“So I think Rafael is starting to feel more at home here, even though Landon isn’t here.” Hope and Josie froze in their spot. Hope didn’t want to think about Landon and how they shared a kiss before he left. She loved Josie more than anything in the world. Though she knew she would need to be honest with her about kissing Landon. Josie didn’t want to think about Rafael and the kiss they shared even though she had told Hope about it on her birthday.  
Lizzie’s eyes widened and said. “Did I say something wrong?”  
Josie and Hope looked at her and Josie noticed that fear in her girlfriend’s eyes, held her hand and said. “We just didn’t think we’d be talking about Landon or Rafael today, but we’re glad he’s getting more comfortable here.”  
Lizzie nodded softly and said. “I’m sorry guys, we can talk about something else if you want.”  
Hope smiled and nodded. “So I was thinking about how we get a new monster every week it seems like so I decided that I wanted to teach you and Josie offensive spells that my aunt Freya taught me.” Josie looked at her girlfriend and smiled. She nodded softly and said. “I think that’s a great idea babe. When did you want to start?” Hope smiled and said. “Tomorrow if possible, I do want tonight to be just Josie and I for our date.” Lizzie nodded. “Oh totes, I think I’m going to give M.G a chance and see where it goes.” Josie smiled and said. “I’m happy for you Liz.” Hope smiled and agreed with her girlfriend. Lizzie then said. “Thanks guys. We do need to hurry though we can’t miss our first class.” Josie nodded and finished her breakfast. Hope finished her breakfast shortly after and Josie held her hand out for Hope to take. Hope giggled, took her hand and said. “Why thank you Jo.” Josie smiled and kissed her cheek gently. “You’re welcome Hope.” They gave Lizzie their farewell for the day and Josie walked Hope to her first class. When Josie and Hope got to Hope’s first class Josie bowed down to kiss her hand and came back up. Hope wasn’t used to this side of her girlfriend, but she loved it and knew she wanted to see more of it. “I will see you soon my love.” Josie said. Hope smiled, kissed her lips softly and hugged her. “See you soon love.” She said. Josie then walked to her first class leaving Hope to imagine how amazing her birthday has been so far.

Later in the day Josie was walking to her fourth class when Penelope bumped into her. “Oh hey Saltzman, what’s up.” Josie took a deep breath and said. “Hello Park, not much, though I do need to get to class.” Penelope realized then that she wasn’t going to get the same rise out of Josie now, especially since she’s been so happy with Hope. Hope must have helped Josie calm down when she was frustrated. Speaking of the Mikealson tribrid herself Hope walked up to them and smiled gently at Josie. “Hey babe, everything okay.” Josie smiled at her beautiful girlfriend and nodded. “Yeah I was just going to class. Penelope accidentally bumped into me, but I’m okay. Shall we go Hope?” Hope smiled and nodded. She took her hand gently and walked with Josie to their class. “See you around Park.” Hope said before they left. Penelope watched the couple go and said to herself. ‘Wow Josie has seriously blossomed now since she’s been dating Hope. I’m happy for her.’ Though she wished it was her that helped Josie she knew it was for the best.

After their last class Hope and Josie met up in the gym. Well Hope had received a note from her amazing girlfriend to meet her in the the gym. Hope got to the gym and was met with Josie in work out clothes. Hope smiled amusedly and asked. “What’s going on JoJo?”  
Josie smiled gently at her girlfriend and said. “I want you to continue training me, you know just one on one? Ever since my birthday you have been so amazing with helping me come out of my shell and training me for whatever is out there. I know you want to teach Lizzie and I offensive spells, and I agree with it, I just want more us time too, if that makes any sense.”  
Hope smiled gently at her girlfriend and nodded. “Let me get changed and we’ll be set okay?”  
Josie smiled and nodded. Hope got changed quickly and walked over to her girlfriend. 

As they were training they were both a little distracted by one another when Hope brought them back from their trance. “When faced by an opponent bigger then you, you need to use your head and speed more than your hands. Dodge each attack and when blocking, try to use that to your advantage.” Hope then demonstrated by throwing a punch towards Josie. Josie’s eyes went to Hope’s fist and dodged the attack. Hope smiled gently at her girlfriend and tried again. Josie then blocked the second punch and surprised Hope by throwing her over her head. Hope landed on her feet with ease and blew out a breath. “Wow that was amazing Josie.” Josie smiled brightly and said. “I have an amazing teacher.”  
Hope smiled softly and said. “Want to call it a day? It’s almost 5 so that will give us an hour to shower, change, and then go.” Josie smiled and nodded. “Would you like me to walk you to your room?”  
Hope smiled gently and nodded. “I would love that.” She said. Josie smiled brightly and held out her hand. Hope smiled and took her hand and they walked out of the gym and to Hope’s room.

After getting Hope to her room Josie quickly went to the lake and prepared the picnic she had set up for them. After getting the lights set up she then went to her room to get showered and changed. Normally she would have showered first thing after training with Hope, but since she was on a time crunch she figured she would shower before getting Hope from her room. After she showered she made a phone call to Hope’s aunt Rebekah. “Hello?” She heard a feminine British voice say on the other line.  
She smiled gently and said. “Hi, Rebekah? This is Josie Saltzman, Hope gave me your number in case of emergencies.” Rebekah smiled gently on the other end and said. “So you’re littlest Mikealson’s girlfriend. I’m hoping that this isn’t an emergency since I just spoke to her this morning and she was happy that she was going to spend the day with you.”  
Josie smiled and said. “No, no it’s not an emergency, I was just wondering if you could come to Mystic Falls and possibly spend a few days with Hope, and probably myself since she and I have been inseparable, but we’ll see what she thinks of you do come.”  
Rebekah smiled gently and said. “I’m actually in Mystic Falls right now, what time do you want me at the school?” Josie smiled and said. “Probably around eight? I don’t think our date will be super long, but I know how much Hope loves to be outside so I think eight will be okay.”  
Rebekah smiled and said. “Excellent, I will be there at eight. I will look forward to meeting you then.” Josie smiled and said. “I looked forward to meeting you too. See you then.”  
They hung up and Josie looked at the clock in her room and got dressed. She wore a pair of black leggings with a blue skirt and a white blouse. She was going to wear heels, but opted for her black flats so she could walk without having her feet hurt. She then looked at herself in the mirror and said. “You got this Jo, she’s going to love it.” She smiled and walked out of the room with another bouquet of magnolias. ‘Too much?’ She asked herself. She shook her head down walked over to Hope’s room. She knocked on the door and took a deep breath. Hope heard the door and opened it. Josie’s breath was officially taken away when she looked at her girlfriend. Hope had opted to go with black skinny jeans, a purple shirt, and some black converse. Josie smiled after taking her girlfriend in and said. “Wow, you never seem to not take my breath away. You look beautiful Hope.”  
Hope blushed and said. “Thank you Josie, you look beautiful as well.” Josie then handed her the magnolias and Hope chuckled. “You didn’t have to get me another bouquet you know that right?” Josie smiled and nodded.  
She kissed her cheek gently and said. “I know, but I wanted to. Hope smiled gently, kissed her cheek and said. “Well thank you. I appreciate it. Are you ready?”  
Josie smiled and nodded. “Definitely, let’s go.”  
She held her hand out and Hope took it and they walked out to the lake. 

When they got to the lake Josie said a spell to light up the candles and Hope smiled tearfully and said. “Jose, it’s beautiful.”  
Josie lifted up the hand she was holding and kissed Hope’s hand gently. “You deserve just as special of a birthday as you gave me two months ago Hope. I know it’s not much, but I’m glad you like it so far.”  
Hope turned to her amazing girlfriend and kissed her lips gently. She pulled away and said. “I love it, it’s perfect yet so simple and sweet. I love you Josie.”  
Josie smiled brightly and said. “I love you too Hope.” She then let Hope sit down first and she then sat down in front of her. As they were eating Josie remembered the present that she wanted to give Hope. Josie took the box out her bag and said. “I know it’s not much and probably not as good as the talisman you gave me but I got this for you. Happy birthday my love.”  
Hope gently took the box from her girlfriend’s hands and opened it. Hope gaped gently as she took out the necklace. She then noticed it was a locket and opened it. Inside there was a picture of her and Josie together on one side and her with her mom and dad on the other side. Hope smiled tearfully for the second time that night and kissed Josie passionately. Josie was taken aback by the sudden kiss but quickly recovered and kissed her with the same passion. Hope then slowly slid her hand under Josie’s shirt and pulled away to kiss her neck. Josie pulled away slightly which caused Hope to wine softly.  
Josie looked at her girlfriend and said. “Are you sure? Because if we do this, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to stop myself, but I will stop if you tell me otherwise, okay? I just need you to be sure you want this.” Hope smiled softly and nodded. “Yes Jo, I want this, I want you.”  
Josie nodded and said. “Okay.” Hope then said a spell that acted as a barrier and a cloaking spell. 

An hour after Josie was looking at Hope lovingly as Hope glowed in the moonlight. Josie then said. “So how’s your birthday so far Hope?”  
Hope smiled brightly and said. “This is honestly the best birthday I’ve ever had. I don’t want this night to end.”  
Josie smiled softly and said. “Well good thing that I’m not done with my day with you. There’s something inside that I want to show you, but we have to get dressed.”  
Hope blushed and nodded. They got dressed and Hope took off the cloaking spell. Josie then picked everything up and they walked to the entrance door. 

As soon as they opened the door Hope saw her aunt Rebekah and smiled tearfully. “Aunt Rebekah!” She said embracing her aunt. Rebekah smiled gently and said. “Happy Birthday little wolf.” Josie smiled at the interaction and loved the smile on Hope’s face. Hope pulled away and asked her aunt. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Orleans?”  
Rebekah smiled gently and said. “I was actually in Mystic Falls and your girlfriend Josie called me and asked me if I could visit you for a few days, well you and her since she told me you guys have been inseparable since you started dating, but she left it up to you if you wanted her to be with us.”  
Hope looked at her girlfriend and said. “Of course I want you to be with us Jos. You’re my family too.”  
Josie smiled and nodded. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person Ms. Mikealson.” Rebekah laughed softly and said. “Please, it’s Rebekah, you weren’t afraid to call me it earlier and like Hope said you’re family now. It’s nice to finally meet you as well.” Josie blushed and nodded. They then went to Hope’s room to let Rebekah tell her niece about everything happening in New Orleans with her family. 

An hour after that Rebekah looked at the time and said. “Well I should head to the hotel. Can’t let you two stay up on a school night.”  
Hope and Josie blushed softly and nodded. Hope hugged her aunt first and said. “Thank you for being here. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Rebekah smiled softly and nodded. “You sure will little wolf.”  
Josie then hugged her and said. “I really do appreciate you being here. It’s been tough for her some days, but she’s doing good.” Rebekah nodded and said. “You’re welcome Josie.”  
Josie then led Rebekah out of Hope’s room when Rebekah got something out of her purse. “I wanted to give this to Hope, but I realized this would be a better gift from you, possibly another day.”  
Rebekah handed the small box to Josie and Josie opened the box. She gasped gently and said. “It’s beautiful Rebekah, whose was it?” Rebekah smiled softly and said. “It was Hayley’s ring. Hayley wanted Hope to have it for her wedding day or another special occasion, and now I have found the right person to give it to her, and that person is you Josie.”  
Josie looked at Rebekah and said. “How can you tell?”  
Rebekah smiled and said. “A Mikealson only falls in love once, well has only fallen in love once in their entire lives, and once they are in love they will do anything for the one they love most. Hope is in love you, I can see it in her eyes and I could hear it when I was on the phone with both of you today. You love her just as much and I know you will never hurt her.” Josie nodded.  
Rebekah then said. “Promise me you’ll give it to her when you feel the time is right?” Josie smiled gently and nodded once again. Rebekah smiled gently and said. “Thank you for making Hope truly happy.”  
Josie smiled and said. “It’s my honor to make her as happy as she has made me.” Rebekah smiled gently and nodded. She then walked away and smiled at Josie before leaving the school.

Back in Hope’s room Josie and Hope were talking when Hope then said. “I know this won’t make much of a difference because I know you still love me, but before we started dating I kissed Landon after he left the school.”  
Josie nodded gently and said. “I appreciate you telling me, even though you are right it doesn’t make a difference because I love you no matter what.”  
Hope smiled and said. “I love you too.” 

Two years later

To say Josie was nervous about asking Hope to spend the rest of her life with her was an understatement, Josie Saltzman was terrified. She knew she wouldn’t lose Hope, but there was always this irrational fear no matter how many times she thought about the positive. It was Hope’s 20th birthday and true to Rebekah’s promise two years ago, she was going to ask Hope to marry her and give her the ring when she felt the time was right. One way or another Josie was bound to Hope and she knew there was no one else she’d rather be with or bound with than the youngest Mikealson. Last year on her birthday she had learned that when she was twenty two she and Lizzie would have to go through the merge and that her parents were trying to find a way to prevent one of them from dying during the merge. Josie had felt betrayed by her dad that day and confided in her girlfriend. Hope the told her about a siphoner who became a hybrid, of course this person wanted to be like his siblings and not be a disgrace in his family for being a siphoner, but that was besides the point. Josie had then asked Hope to turn her into a hybrid so she can still keep her magic and still let Lizzie have her magic too. Hope was hesitant to turn her so she confided in Alaric who surprisingly agreed to his daughter becoming a hybrid, although a bit reluctantly of course, but after getting his permission Hope turned Josie into a hybrid. At first it was weird for Josie to be a witch-vampire hybrid, but she got used to it about a month after her birthday which is when she was turned. Josie was honestly scared to propose to Hope if she was honest, but she knew she was ready to spend the rest of her life with her. She turned to Lizzie for advice on how she should propose, but Lizzie wasn’t much help since she was planning a special date with MG. So she decided that she would just do an impromptu singing performance and ask her to marry her after dinner. She also decided that she would plan on it being at the lake which was where their first date was. Since Josie was still technically a student Hope stayed on the grounds and helped Alaric recruit new supernatural teens. After one of her classes she saw her girlfriend and said. “Hey babe.” Hope smiled, walked up to her and kissed her lips softly. “Hey you.” She said softly.  
Josie smiled, hugged her and said. “Do you have anything planned for tonight?”  
Hope smiled, shook her head and said. “Nope, did you have something in mind?”  
Josie smiled and nodded. “I was thinking a small picnic by the lake after my last class is that going to be okay?”  
Hope smiled and said. “Well after your training, but yes that would be okay.”  
Josie smiled and said. “Great, I’ll see you later.” Hope smiled and nodded.

Training that day went as it usually did, Josie being a fast learner and having the occasional kisses which distracted Hope, until they got back on track. Planning the night however was a little nerve wracking for Josie. She wanted tonight to be perfect, but knew that nothing was ever really perfect. She set up the candles and the food on the blanket and smiled. ‘Tonight is the night.’ She said to herself. Meanwhile Hope was pacing in her room and rambled to herself. ‘Do you think Josie will say yes? I mean she would, but what if she didn’t? Will she not want to spend the rest of her life with me?’ She then looked at the ring that Alaric had given to her that was Josie’s bio mom’s engagement ring. Hope took a deep breath and said. “I can do this.”  
Josie then met Hope at Hope’s room with a bouquet of magnolias just like she did two years ago on her birthday and honestly every date they go on. She then knocked on the door and waited for Hope to answer the door. Hope answered the door and smiled. “Hey babe.” Josie held out the flowers and said. “Happy Birthday Hope.”  
Hope smiled and said. “Josie you really didn’t need to get me these. Even though they are lovely and I love you.” Josie smiled kissed her lips gently and said. “I know you and I also know you would love them anyway so I got them. Anyway you look beautiful.”  
Hope smiled gently, took the magnolias and put them in a vase in her room. “Thank you love, you look beautiful yourself.”  
Josie blushed and said. “Thank you.”  
Josie had decided to go with a red plaid dress that stopped at her knees and black leggings with red converse. Hope decided to go with purple dress that stopped at her knees with black leggings and purple converse. Josie smiled and held out her hand and said. “Ready?”  
Hope took her hand in here and nodded. “Ready.” Josie smiled softly and they walked out of the school. 

When they got to the lake Josie said a spell to light up the candles and Hope smiled tearfully and said. “Jose, you never cease to amaze me.”  
Josie lifted up the hand she was holding, kissed Hope’s hand gently and said. “You haven’t seen the best part yet.”  
Josie then said a spell that Hope had taught her that made the water give small waved like the ocean.  
Hope turned to her amazing girlfriend and kissed her lips gently. She pulled away and said. “I love it, it’s perfect yet so simple and sweet. You have definitely been practicing the spells I teach you. I love you Josie.”  
Josie smiled brightly and said. “I love you too Hope.”  
She then let Hope sit down first and she then sat down in front of her. As they were eating Josie remembered the present that she wanted to give Hope.  
Josie took the box out her bag and said. “Hope, I have to be honest with you, I know I told you I fell in love with you when we met which is true, but what I haven’t told you is that you have made me the happiest girl in the world and I want you to be happy with me as well. So I did a lot of thinking and I wanted to do this right.”  
Josie gently opened it the box to show Hayley’s ring. Hope gasped gently as she looked at the ring and her girlfriend. She then noticed it was her mother’s. Hope smiled tearfully for the second time that night and Josie smiled tearfully, knelt down on one knee and said. “Hope Andrea Mikealson will you do me the honor and spend the rest of your life with me and marry me?”  
Hope nodded tearfully and kissed Josie passionately. Josie slid the ring on her right ringer and kissed her with the same passion. Hope then pulled away and said. “I was going to propose to you on your birthday two months ago, but I got scared and I didn’t do it, but now that you have I will do my proposal now. Hope then grabbed a box out her own bag and knelt down in front of her fiancé and said. “Josie, two years ago you met your biological mother and almost died because of the Necromancer’s control on her. When MG, Penelope and I found you I was so happy and relieved that we found you, but I was also happy to know that you were still alive and that my birthday gift to you helped us find you. When we danced to your favorite song I told you my feelings for you. We started dating that night and ever since then you have made me the happiest girl alive. When you asked me to turn you on your birthday last year I was nervous. I knew I wouldn’t lose you, but I was scared that I would lose any chance of having a family with you, because at that same time I started to imagine our future together and I had pictured us having a set of twins who thought the world of us, but I had also realized that I probably couldn’t reproduce either and that thought scared me, but I decided that no matter what happened I would talk to you about having a family if you wanted. But anyway I know I already said yes to your proposal so my answer from you will be easy but.” She opened the box which had Jo’s engagement ring in it and said. “Josette Saltzman, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me?”  
Josie teared up and nodded. It was now her turn to admire her biological mother’s ring on her finger. She then looked at Hope and said. “I love you so much Hope Mikealson, and yes I want a family with you no matter how we have them.”  
Hope smiled and kissed her lips softly. Hope then said. “So who’s last name are we taking?” Josie smiled and said. “I think Josette Mikealson has a nice ring to it, what do you think?”  
Hope smiled brightly and said. “I love it, and I love you Josie.”  
Josie smiled and said. “Shall we eat?” Hope giggled and nodded. Josie then got the food out and they ate. 

Later that night Hope and Josie were in Hope’s room and Hope had called her aunt Rebekah and Josie said to her. “You were absolutely right Bex, thank you.”  
Rebekah smiled and said. “You’re welcome darling, welcome to the family officially, though if I am being honest you were officially a part of the family two years ago.”  
Hope groaned softly and said. “Aunt Rebekah, really?”  
Rebekah smile and said. “Of course little wolf. A Mikealson has only truly fallen in love once in their life and you found Josie who has turned out to be your everything.” Hope smiled softly and said. “You’re right, thank you Aunt Bex.”  
Rebekah then said. “You’re welcome little wolf, and congratulations. Now I got to go, but send me an invite to the wedding!”  
The girls nodded and said. “Of course, bye!”  
Hope hung up and said. “I love you so much Josie.”  
Josie smiled and said. “I love you too Hope.” They had changed for bed, but didn’t actually go to bed, they instead spent the night celebrating their engagement with the passions of love and talking about what they would love to see happen in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the ending. Tried figuring it out as I wrote it, plus I was doing this on my down time and in between work.


End file.
